Mission 13: A Surprise Holiday
is the thirteenth episode of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. It is also the first of a two-parter dealing with the dissapearance of Commander Takeshi Kuroki. Synopsis Taking a day off from their missions, the Go-Busters and their Buddyroids head to a local amusement park and zoo. However, they discover Enter wandering about and planning, and to make matters worse, Commander Kuroki suddenly left the base without warning. Plot Yoko is given the day off from work with Hiromu and Ryuji assigned to accompany her on a surprise tour for their Buddy Roids. Starting with having Gorisaki see the animals at the Kamine Zoo, and then a visit to the Tokyo Dome Attraction theme park for Usada to enjoy the rides. However, a Metaloid signal is detected nearby and forces the Go-Busters to intercept it, much to Yoko and Usada's dismay. Finding Tubaloid, the Buddy Roids help get the civilians to safety while the Go-Busters deal with the Buglers before they are alerted to a Vaglass Megazord coming in 2 minutes and 30 seconds, along with discovering that Kuroki is not in the base. As Red Buster heads off in CB-01 to intercept the TubaZord, Blue Buster and a fired up Yellow Buster battle Tubaloid. However, though realizing both Tubaloid and the TubaZord are using weak attacks, the former being easily hurt by Blue Buster and the later being easily destroyed by Go-Buster Ace, Tubaroid escapes. While the others track down Tubaloid, after having Usada go on the rides, Yoko meets up with Hiromu before revealing to him the surprise she has in store for Nick and hints about a back-up for him and Ryuji. By then, Tubaloid makes his move again with Hiromu taking the hit meant for Yoko. After being alerted to another Metaloid being created with another Vaglass Megazord to appear in 28 minutes, the Go-Busters fight Tubaloid and the Buglers while Gorisaki takes Usada back to the base. Seeing Yellow Buster dodging Tubaloid's fanfare sound wave, Red Buster and Blue Buster realize that the Metaloid had been made to counter her abilities and destroy him before he completes his objective. However, Tubaloid 2 appears, walking through what remains of his predecessor to subject the Go-Busters to his much more powerful musical attacks. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * , : Songs *'OP': Busters Ready Go! *'ED': Kizuna ~ Go-Busters! Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider Fourze episode 36, Serious Legend Song. *A catch-up talk of the first twenty episodes of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters was aired as part of the special event on TV Asahi. http://www.jefusion.com/2012/07/super-hero-max-2012-to-air-this-august.html DVD/Blu-ray releases Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: Mission 13: A Surprise Holiday, Mission 14: Ça va? Rescue Operation, Mission 15: Gold Warrior and Silver Buddy and Mission 16: The Man from Hyper Space. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-bus.html Go-Busters DVD Vol 4.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 4, DVD cover Go-Busters Blu-ray Vol 4.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 4, Blu-ray cover See Also References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢サプライズな休日｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢サプライズな休日｣ Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi